


Accident

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Natasha ships it, bruce helps, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Nat kicks your butt, Bruce helps.





	Accident

You stared at Nat, watching her every move. Each breath burned in your lungs, and you knew you wouldn't last very much longer. And you'd been doing so well! Of course, you had no chance to beat Nat. She was physically stronger and faster, and had been training such things for much longer than you had. But still, you could try. And hope. And pray she didn't hurt you too badly.

Natasha didn't even break a sweat, and was far from panting. She made a step forward, and you knew you'd be lying flat on your back in a few seconds. 

Suddenly she grabbed your arm, pulling you forward. You tried to resist instinctively, twisting your leg to remain standing. Pain shot through your leg, and you let out a pained sound. You fell to the ground, face first. Nat paused. "You okay there?" Pain still coursed through your body, but you managed to give her a thumbs up. "I... I think that's enough for today", you panted, turning to lie on your back. Tears were stinging your eyes, so you kept them closed. You didn't want Nat to feel bad. 

"Do you need help standing up?", she asked. "Nah... I'll just... stay here for a while", you answered. "To catch my breath!" She nodded, leaving the room. That's when you allowed the tears to spill.

A knock sounded from the door. You looked up, seeing Bruce stand there, a worried expression on his face. Thankfully your tears had already dried, and the pain had now numbed. You didn't even want to glance at your ankle, as it probably was swollen and blue and purple. Bruce had a first aid kit in his hand, and he glanced from it to you and back. "Are you alright?", he asked. You sighed, nodding. Then you shook your head, and then just shrugged. 

Bruce stepped closer, still looking a bit bashful. You now realized that was because you had shed your top trying to keep cool. Bruce sighed. "Where does it hurt?" You pointed to your leg. He sat down by your feet, motioning for you to keep lying. He coaxed your shoe and sock off, and you winced. Bruce gently pressed his fingers onto the swollen flesh. You hissed out a breath. "Doesn't look good", Bruce mumbled. Something cool was rubbed onto your ankle, then a gauze was wrapped around it. Careful, yet precise. The bandage didn't hurt you any more. Bruce looked at you in thought. 

"You won't be able to walk." He stood suddenly, and then he picked you up. You shrieked, grabbing onto his shirt. You knew he wouldn't drop you, but you were still surprised. "I'll bring you to your room" You thought you heard Nat chuckle from another room.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
